Finally
by Anna Louisa
Summary: An after-the-giant-war one-shot drabble for Jeyna, where something all us Jeyna shippers have been waiting for FINALLY happens...


**Hello, readers! This is my new Jeyna oneshot. I write entirely too many of these, but that's beside the point. The point is, I got a lovely review from MissBlueSunglasses on my story Memories and Questions. This user (I'm assuming from the name it's a she) asked me if I would please post some happy Jeyna, perhaps from after the war. Well, I thought that it was a perfectly lovely idea, but I was pretty sure I did have some "happy Jeyna" stored up somewhere. Anyways, I did have some, and this is it! I wrote this...um, oh gods, I don't even know...November, maybe? So it's fairly recent. I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you guys like it!**

**This is dedicated to MissBlueSunglasses. Thanks for your review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.**

It had been almost half a year since the Argo II had returned from Greece and Rome. Jason had rejoined Reyna as praetor, and they'd worked through their issues and were on their way to a relationship. Or so Reyna believed.

She'd just seen Jason Grace kissing that daughter of Aphrodite, _Piper_, at the Pomeranian Line. Horrified, she'd gasped aloud, then ran - not even stopping when he called her name.

It was too much. Losing Hylla and half her friends at Camp Jupiter in the war, being humiliated by Octavian all day, every day - this praetor had had enough. Reyna stormed into the entry hall or her house and ripped off her praetor's cloak. It fell to the ground. She tossed her dagger down after it, then just stood there in the hall, staring at the mound.

Then she ripped off her armour and shook her glossy black hair over her shoulders. Underneath the armour, she wore a simple maroon tank top and dark skinny jeans.

And then she let herself cry. No use feigning anger anymore. Reyna was so sick of that girl. At first, Jason and Piper had gone back to Camp Half-Blood. After nearly two months, Jason had returned to Camp Jupiter to resume his old post of praetor. He'd apologized to Reyna, begged her forgiveness, and explained everything. Reyna, fool that she was, allowed him back to his rank as a praetor. Then Piper had shown up and tried to move into Jason's house. When he told her she couldn't, that she belonged at Camp Half-Blood, Piper screamed at him and left in tears. Jason had made it sound as though they'd broken up, and, to Reyna's understanding, they hadn't spoken for at least three months.

Apparently, Reyna's understanding wasn't all that accurate, because now, Piper was kissing him. Just when Reyna finally thought she had a chance with Jason, Piper came to take him away again. For once, couldn't things just go right in Reyna's world?

"Reyna!" Jason exclaimed, bursting through the door, still in full armour, his purple cape flapping around his shoulders.

Reyna swiped hastily at her eyes.

"Yes, Jason?" she asked in her calm, cool, "praetor voice".

"It's not what you think, I swear to Z - Jupiter. Honest. She showed up here for some reason and was just talking to me, and then out of the blue she just goes and - and - _kisses_ me - Reyna, it wasn't like that, I promise."

Reyna stiffened at the word.

"You make too many promises, Jason Grace," she declared, still not facing him.

"I - Reyna, are you _crying_?"

"Of course n -" she said, but he didn't wait for her answer. He was across the room in seconds, turning her to face him, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. She shoved him away.

"I'm not crying!" she insisted. In reply, he held up his thumbs, which were wet from her tears.

"I'm not! It's no business of yours anyway, Grace. Go kiss your girlfriend and leave me. I need some time," she said. She was dangerously close to losing her "ice queen" facade. Jason considered her.

"Do you know what? I think I will go kiss my girlfriend," he said, taking a step toward her. Reyna backed up a step.

"I am not she," she hissed.

"I want you to be," Jason said softly. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you for weeks." Another step. "I was going to take you to a cafe tonight and ask you then. I can just ask you now, too." Two more steps. Reyna continued to retreat.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked. "What have you done to make me trust you in the last six months?" Another step back as Jason advanced.

"I've helped you rebuild this camp and make peace with the Greeks. I assisted you during battle. I've tried to be nice to you. And I'm doing this job with you instead of against you. I just want to work things out with you, Reyna. But you keep pushing me away."

"Because I don't want to be hurt by you again," she snapped, retreating again. Jason stepped forward once more, but this time, when Reyna stepped back, she hit the wall. Crap. She pressed her palms to it, but of course it didn't give. Jason took another step forward, put his hands on either side of her head, and leaned in.

"Why can't you just trust me?" he whispered.

"Why can't you understand that I've been hurt before?" she returned.

"I know you have, Reyna, but I'm here to tell you that you won't always get hurt. I know all the times you've been betrayed. I know your whole life story!" He chuckled slightly, then took her face between his hands and waited until she met his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

"Trust me, Rey. Just once," he pleaded. And this time, Reyna believed him. Maybe it was the use of her old nickname, or maybe she could see the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. He exhaled and smiled at her, and she returned the smile. He hesitated, glancing from her eyes to her lips.

"Really, Grace?" she said, eyebrows raised. "Don't make me ask."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied cheekily, and then - finally - his lips were on hers.

It was the most amazing feeling. Reyna tangled her hands in his hair and drew him closer. He moved one hand to her waist, the other resting lightly on her cheek. After so long, Reyna felt that the years of arguing, tears, fights, battles, and stolen moments alone together finally came to a head as her lips moved with Jason's. It was perfect.

So, naturally, it had to be ruined.

"Praetors!" cried Frank, rushing in. "I have a message from - oh, gods."

Jason and Reyna sprang apart, each with a guilty look on their face.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. First Percy and Annabeth and now this. Oh gods," Frank muttered.

Reyna stood tall and hoped she wasn't blushing as much as Jason.

"Yes, Centurion Zhang?"

"I - uh - erm - the Greeks have sent a message requesting permission to visit in two weeks," Frank mumbled. "They'd like a reply back soon."

"We will attend to the matter," Reyna assured him. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," Frank replied. He wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Then you may go," Reyna said. Frank turned to leave, but Jason spoke first.

"Centurion Zhang, please do not speak of this incident to anyone else just yet. You would be doing the both of us a great favor."

Frank flushed and nodded, then made a hasty retreat. Reyna leaned back against the wall.

"Gods, that was embarrassing," she muttered. Jason scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess the entire camp will know soon enough," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"Well, I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, aren't I?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

Reyna stood up straight.

"Praetor Jason?"

"Yes, Praetor Reyna?"

Her face broke into a wide smile.

"I would be delighted to go to dinner with you."

He grinned, too.

"Then I'll see you at six."

"Yes, you will."

Jason winked at her and left the house. Reyna slumped against the wall, grinning like an idiot.

After all those years of secretly loving Jason, dropping hints for him right and left, just waiting for him to realize that she liked him - he kissed her, then asked her out on a date.

Finally.

**It's about darn stinkin' time, Jason! I mean, even Piper could tell he had feelings for Reyna in MoA. Anyways, I hope everybody likes this! Please please please review!**

**Lovelovelove -D-**


End file.
